<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] My Silver Lining by ohvienna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796941">[VID] My Silver Lining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna'>ohvienna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by ohvienna [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Video, jane and joanie and all of my feelings, thank you deadwood movie, wow I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I try to keep on keeping on." </p><p>A love letter to Calamity Jane and her darling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Cannary/Joanie Stubbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by ohvienna [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/531625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] My Silver Lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Premiered @ TGI Femslash, February 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/y4l4dlt79g7v32u/DW_MSL.zip/file">Download</a> .mp4 </b> | Post on <a href="https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/190906449875/i-just-keep-on-keeping-on-a-deadwood">Tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>